The Carnival in the Sky
by Mixie94
Summary: A mysterious island rose up out of the ocean, with it came a new power. Who will stop Robotnik from using this new power to take over Mobius? Five unlucky heroes, the original Chaotix, thats who!
1. Ambushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic/Sonic characters for they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Lights streaked across the night sky, at first Knuckles thought they were just the stars but he never saw stars like that. The sudden appearance of the lights caused the echidna to sit up, he had been sleeping on his usual spot on the Master Emerald shrine but the lights had woken him up.<p>

"What the hell are those lights, it better not be anymore visitors on my island" snapped Knuckles, although he wasn't completely sure if the lights were on Angel Island or not. "That hedgehog and his flying fox companion were enough company then I could handle, not to mention that overweight guy too."

It had been a couple of weeks since the echidna had the pleasure of meeting a blue hedgehog named Sonic and his sidekick a twin tailed fox whom was called Tails. The names tails though was just a nickname, Knuckles believed that the fox told him that his real name was Miles Prower. The other pleasure he had was meeting Doctor Robotnik, who took his trust for granted. Knuckles did not know yet if he could call Sonic or Tails friends at this point but he knew that they held no threat to his island and to the Master Emerald. That though was much more than the echidna could say for the doctor, he never wanted to see that fat guy with a over grown mustache again.

The ground began to rumble, the first few shakes were not bad but as time began to pass it felt like almost earthquake worthy. During one of the worse of the earthquake worthy shakes Knuckles fell down the rock stairs of the shrine and landed face first into the dirt.

"Alright someone is going to pay" growled the echidna as he lifted his head and brushed off the dirt from his face. He was not happy that someone or something was on Angel island that happen to be causing the strange light show. The echidna never really had to deal with earthquakes before, so someone had to be causing them and was probably the same one that was caused the light show.

Knuckles had a hard time getting onto his feet, he actually had to wait for a break in the earthquakes to be able to stand. Once he got up though the ground shaking did not effect him all that much, he was pretty sturdy on his feet. The echidna glanced over to his precious emerald as if to check to see if it was okay. The Master Emerald was unharmed by the sudden outbursts of earthquakes and so was the shrine, Knuckles figured that the two were built to be strong and hold up against stuff like this. Knuckles turned away from the emerald and ran off to find the intruder that was on his island.

The red echidna did not know were he was going, but he figured if he followed the lights in the sky that he was bound to run into the cause of this whole thing. Knuckles knew Angel island like the back of his gloved hand, even in the dark he had no trouble moving around on the island. Knuckles soon found himself heading into a densely covered forest, it had so many trees that someone could not walk far without almost bumping into a tree. As he ran twigs snapped when he stepped on them, he was being in no way sneaky but he didn't care at this point. Out of nowhere a red laser came out from between a couple of trees and right towards him. Knuckles moved out of the path of the laser and it hit a tree that was behind him. The tree had a burnt mark left behind from the laser. The echidna placed his hand on the hurt tree, after a moment he turned around to see where the laser had come from.

"Capture the echidna" said some mechanical voices, it sounded like there were two of them. Soon two robots came into view, they didn't look like much. The robots were silver in color and sort of oval shaped. No legs were visible but they had arms, it sort of made the echidna wonder how they were able to move around. They each held a gun and were pointing their weapons at Knuckles.

"Sorry but I have other plans" said Knuckles with anger in his voice, he didn't enjoy the idea of metal heads on his island.

"Resistance is futile" said one of the two robots

"Well if you want me come and get me" snapped the echidna, he then took a fighting stance as if to mock the robots.

The two robots started to shoot at Knuckles. The echidna ran towards them at a pretty fast pace and as he ran he would doge the lasers they were shooting at him with little effort. Some of the shots though were close to the echidna but he seemed unaffected by some of the close calls, he was more interested in destroying the robots. Once he was at a good distance from them Knuckles leaped into the air. He kicked the closest robot to him with a lot of force, the force caused the robot to be flung into the other robot. The two robots collided and exploded on impact, Knuckles landed onto the ground as they exploded. He looked upon the pile of broken robot parts with a smirk.

"There, that'll teach you to mess with me" scuffed Knuckles. He noticed though that the ground had stopped shaking, although it was good he wondered why. He shrugged it off, that was not the top of his list at the moment.

The echidna glanced up to the sky to make sure he was going in the right direction but he had a hard seeing the sky due to the trees, so it ended in vain. Knuckles decided to continue the way he was going then, if robots attacked him then he figured he was going the right way. He was soon greeted by three more robots.

"You are here by ordered to halt, echidna" said one of the robots.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it" snapped Knuckles

He was answered when the robots started to open fire at him. This time instead of facing the robots head on, Knuckles decided to see if they could keep up with him. The trees would most likely break some of the robots and it would save him some energy. Knuckles dodged the robots' lasers and ran for it. The robots seized fire and went after the echidna. Although he was not even close to being as fast as the blue hedgehog, he was pretty fast and the fact he knew the environment Knuckles figured this was going to be fun. Knuckles kept his pace up while he moved from left to right and vise versa to dodge the trees. The robots though had a hard time dodging the trees and it did not take long for one of the robots to ram into a tree, which caused it explode.

"717-34 calling for reinforcements" said a robot into its built in transmitter "Bring the electro brace with you, he will be coming from the forest. If my readings are correct there should be an clearing."

"Affirmative" replied a voice over the transmitter, it sounded like another robot.

Knuckles heard the robot talking to someone. _Reinforcements? Bring it on, I'll be more than happy to take them down_ thought the echidna to himself. He took a quick turn to the right to dodge yet another tree, this caused one of the two remaining robots to crash into it. _Wow these guys don't know how to make quick movements, good news for me but not for them. One more to go,_ he thought as he kept running. No matter how hard the echidna tried though he could not lose the last robot.

The trees started to become less together and became more apart. Knuckles knew he was coming to a clearing, he guessed that he would have to face to robot head on. Once though he came into the clearing three more robots were waiting for him. One of the robots though seemed to be holding a metal band. The band was silver metallic colored and looked pretty simple in design, overall it didn't look very threating. The echidna stopped dead in tracks, he had the one behind him and the three that were in front of him. Knuckles though was far from being cornered.

"You think you have me trapped, you have to do way better then four pitiful robots" scuffed the echidna.

Before Knuckles could react though the robot with the metal band flew towards him. It didn't catch the echidna off guard, it just meant that the robot wanted to be the first to be broken. Knuckles launched himself at the robot that was coming towards him. He raised his fist to punch it but the robot managed to place the band onto his neck before the echidna broke it. Knuckles landed onto the ground at which time he noticed that the brace was on him.

"What the hell is this thing" muttered Knuckles as he tried to pull it off, but it didn't budge.

"You like it" laughed a voice "I call it the electro brace"

Knuckles looked up to see who had addressed him, when he did the echidna gritted his teeth. It was Doctor Robotnik, the over weight guy with the over grown mustache. The doctor was in his usual floating device the echidna believed that Robotnik called it the Egg Mobile. It was a hover craft, due to the fact it was hovering over the ground, but it was in the shape of an egg. It also had hazard strips on the sides of the machine and a small windshield.

"Do you think I forgot what you did the last time you showed your ugly face here. I'm still cleaning up that mess you caused" snapped Knuckles as he stood up and confronted Robotnik.

"Oh how hurtful" said Doctor Robotnik as he pretended to be hurt by the echidna's words.

"Did you cause those earthquakes and what about that light show" growled the echidna

"Really it took you this long to figure that out, yes I caused those earthquakes. Well actually it was my huge robot but you get the point" replied the mustached fiend with a smirk "And that light show you called it is none of your concern"

"What the hell are you up to" snapped Knuckles

After a few moments he gave Knuckles a smirk. "Lets test to see if the electro band works shall we?"

"The electro..what?' asked Knuckles in confusion.

Robotnik pulled out a remote, it had three buttons on it and it also had a nob with some numbers . One button was green, one was red, and the last one was blue. The remote itself looked plain and simple though. He then pressed the green button. Once Robotnik had pressed the button, Knuckles started to feel a surge of electricity go through his body. It had came from the band that the robot had placed onto his neck. The pain caused the echidna to yelp.

"So how are you liking it" asked Robotnik with a smug look on his face.

"You are one twisted man" growled Knuckles through his teeth

"Aw thank you for you kind words echidna" laughed the doctor

Knuckles glared at Robotnik, he then turned to the remaining three robots. Pain was surging through the echidna's body but he didn't care, this man was on his island and was probably after the Master Emerald. The echidna would rather die than let Robotnik have his emerald. Knuckles ran at full force at one of the robots, he jumped and kicked it into the robot next to it. The two of them collided and exploded. All that was left was one robot.

"Is this all you got" said Knuckles, he was starting to breath heavily.

"Hmm I'm going have to increase the flow of electricity" muttered Robotnik as he saw even with being shock at a constant rate by electricity Knuckles was still able to fight.

Robotnik turned the nob on the remote to at least haft way or more. The electricity flow increased but this time it was powerful enough to bring the mighty echidna to his knees.

"You aren't getting the Master Emerald" huffed Knuckles, he was barely hanging on at the moment. The electricity was starting to become too much for him to handle.

"Really, you think I want that? I found something better actually," said Robotnik in a calm tone, "I just came here to take you out and maybe make a nice robot minion out of you. I used that robot that made Angel Island shake to lure you out and it worked like a charm"

_Damn it I fell for his trap without even knowing it. _thought the echidna bitterly to himself, _Why does he feel he need to get rid of me if he isn't after the Master Emerald and what in Mobius did he find? _Knuckles could feel himself get lightheaded as he started to drift in and out of consciousness. Everything started to turn black and the noises that were so clear only seconds ago started to sound echidna collapsed onto the ground, he was out cold.

"That went easier than I expected" muttered Robotnik to himself. He then pressed the red button on the remote, which stopped the flow of electricity through the brace. "You pick him up" he said as he pointed to his remaining robot

"Yes sir" answered the robot obediently as it went over to the passed out echidna and picked him up.

"Excellent" said Doctor Robotnik, he was pleased with himself. "Now lets head over to Carnival Island before he wakes up"

"Of course sir" it answered

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard all the way down the hall. Vector figured that the either had captured someone or that they came here to bring someone to be robotized. The footsteps stopped at his cell.<p>

"Here crocodile, a new cell mate" said one of Robotnik's robots.

The cell door opened, Vector thought this was a perfect chance to try and escape. Once the door was opened the crocodile leaped for it, only to be zapped by a electricity rob. He fell back into the cell and rolled backwards into the back of the cell. The robots then tossed someone into the cell and shut the door quickly. Vector got angry, he didn't like the way he was being treated.

"Yeah you better walk away, or you would have taken a brutal beating by Vector the crocodile" he snapped as he sat up.

Vector sighed and glanced over to his new cell mate. He wasn't sure what in the world his cell mate was, it sort of looked like some sort of dog maybe. The newbie was red and wore some strange looking gloves which looked like boxing gloves with sharp knuckles. Vector got up and walked over to the new comer. He then tried to wake up his new cell mate, but it ended in vain because his cell mate was out cold.

"Is he okay" asked a small voice, it belonged to a bee kid who was in a cell next to them

"He is really out of it" answered Vector.

"Maybe you should let him rest a while, he'll wake up sooner or later" suggested a calm voice, it belonged to a purple chameleon who sort of reminded Vector of a ninja. The chameleon was in a cell that was across from crocodile's cell. The chameleon was another one that shared his cell, his cell mate was a black and red armadillo.

"Its not like any of us are in a rush to go anywhere anyways" muttered the armadillo.

Thats all they could do, which was wait. They had no plan of escaping so they were all stuck there for the time being, at least they found some new company. Vector walked back to the back of the cell and leaned against the cold wall. He just sat there just looking up at the ceiling as he waited for the red mutt to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This has been on my mind for a while, and well I couldn't wait any longer to start it. I sort of based this story on the Knuckles' Chaotix game for the Sega 32X but it is loosely based on the actual game at best. I guess you could say this is my version of it, since well this is most likely going to differ from the game but has some elements from it. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. The Cell Break Out

Knuckles slowly started to open his eyes only to find out that he had no clue where he was. It was dark and the floor was made out of concrete. The air was musty and damp The echidna sat up to see where he was. He looked and saw that there was bars, at least he knew he was in some sort of jail cell.

"Hey you finally woke up" exclaimed a voice.

He had no clue anyone was in there with him, it sort of startled Knuckles a bit when he heard the voice. Knuckles turned to see who had spoken to him, and was greeted by a large green and yellow crocodile. The crocodile was wearing a thick gold chain and pretty big ear phones along with black shoes. The echidna glared at him.

"Who the hell are you" asked Knuckles, there was anger in his voice.

The crocodile gave Knuckles a smirk, although due to it being dark it was hard to even see the smirk that the crocodile wore. "Why I'm Vector the crocodile of course and you are"

"Knuckles the echidna" replied the echidna

"Whats an echidna, is that some sort of dog" asked Vector, he had no clue what a echidna was for he never had met one in his life.

"I'm not a dog" snapped Knuckles, how could anyone mistake him for a dog!

"Are you sure, it looks like you're wearing a collar" replied Vector as he pointed to the metal brace on Knuckles' neck.

Knuckles had forgotten about the brace, the very thought that it was still on him irritated him. "Its not mine, Robotnik put it on me as a cheap trick" snapped the echidna.

"So you got captured by the fat guy with a mustache too" interjected a small voice, it came from the cell next to their's. It was then that Knuckles realized that he could easily see into the cell next to him, due to the wall besides being bared like the entrance to their cell it was pretty open. It was though still hard to make out who was in the cell next to them because of the lack of light.

"Wait how many are in here" asked Knuckles when he heard the other voice.

"Just two more, so there are five here including you" said a calm voice.

Knuckles thought he recognized the voice, it sounded like someone that he had met a while ago. "Espio, is that you?' he asked after a few moments.

"You recognize me, thats nice" sighed Espio "Never thought I would see you in a place like this, actually I never thought to see you off that island. Hows that working for you?"

"Peachy" said the red echidna simply

"You know Espio?" asked Vector as he interjected into their conservation

"Yeah, I guess you can say we have met before" answered Knuckles "So who are the other two?"

"My name is Charmy...Charmy Bee" exclaimed the small voice in the cell next to them.

"Well I guess there is no harm in it. My name is Mighty the armadillo"

Knuckles sighed and stood up off the concrete floor. Honestly he didn't really care if they introduced themselves or not, but he hated hearing voices that he couldn't connect a name to. The bee sounded quite young and the echidna figured that he was probably the youngest out of all of them. Taking a guess Knuckles figured that Vector might be the oldest out of the bunch. The echidna walked over to the bars that were pretty much the entrance of the cell. He placed his hand on it, it was pretty strong metal that it was made of.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Knuckles, he didn't look at anyone in particular. The echidna kept his eyes on the bars.

"Carnival Island" answered Mighty

"Wait you caught the name of the place" interjected Vector

"I heard Robotnik call it that before he caught me" responded the armadillo

"Yes Vector, its called listening. Something you seem to lack from what I can tell" said Espio simply.

"Oh shut up" snapped the crocodile. Vector looked over at Knuckles, he was a bit confused on what the echidna was doing. "Umm what are you doing?"

Without saying a word Knuckles took a couple steps back and raised his fist. The echidna then punched the bars of the cell in the center with an amazing force. The force that he put into the hit caused the hinges that held the door up to shatter. The cell door fell onto the ground with a loud thud, which echoed through the whole area.

"Wow that was so cool" squealed Charmy "You knocked the cell door down like it was nothing"

"You know you could have given a crocodile a warning before you did that" Vector snapped as he stood up off the ground, he was a bit taken back that the echidna could do something like that.

The echidna ignored Vector and walked out of the cell, he stood on top of the door that now laid on the ground. Vector walked out moments after Knuckles did. The echidna though kept quiet when he walked to the cell across the way, instead of knocking the whole door down he just broke the lock so that either Espio or Mighty could just open the door. Knuckles walked over to the cell the contained Charmy and he did the same thing as he did to Espio and Mighty's cell, he broke the lock.

Espio opened the now unlocked cell door, him and Mighty walked out of the cell. The two of them walked out into the hall. Charmy followed too, he slowly opened the door and made his way out into the hall. Knuckles stood his distance from all four of them, he looked at them. They just stood there in silence. This was the first time Knuckles had the chance to get a good look at everyone, well as much he could see in the darkness. Charmy was a small yellow and black stripped bee, who wore a helmet and a orange vest.

"Impressive" said Mighty to break the silence.

"How did you do that" asked Charmy as he flew over to Knuckles.

"It was made of not that strong of a metal" muttered the red echidna.

All of a sudden alarms were heard in the distance, they were both load and echoed through the whole place. It was clear that now Robotnik knew that they had gotten out of the cells. The noise had made Vector and Charmy jump, Espio and Mighty along with Knuckles didn't seem to be phased by the loud alarm. Knuckles didn't think this far ahead, he didn't even know that the cell doors were rigged with an alarm. He saw that the cells themselves were pretty old. Was it possible that the mustached villain had used a old cell but added the alarm later or was the alarm system was always there, was there a camera in this area that alerted them ? It didn't really matter at this point anyways.

"I wasn't expecting that" muttered the echidna.

"So what do you suggest now, echidna" asked Espio

Knuckles thought for a moment, he thought of no other way except one. "We fight our way out," suggested the echidna as he raised his spiked gloves, he turned to the four others "You guys do know how to fight right?"

"Of course" sneered Vector as he flexed his arms.

"Yes" answered Espio while Mighty nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure" exclaimed Charmy.

"Before we start off in the wrong direction, I believe the entrance is that way" said Mighty as he pointed to the direction that he had seen robots multiple times come in and out of.

"Works for me" growled Knuckles as he ran in the direction that the armadillo had pointed in. Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Mighty followed behind the echidna. They all ran down the dimly lite hallway, which was hoped to lead them to freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the chapter being short. I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter, alright :D


End file.
